The present invention relates generally toilet paper holders and more particularly to toilet paper holders of the type having a pivotal side plate for inserting and removing a roll of toilet paper.
Conventional toilet paper holders generally include a wall plate mounted on a wall, a pair of side plates extending forwardly from the wall plate, and a compressible support tube adapted to extend through the center tube of a roll of toilet paper. The side plates are generally formed with depressions to receive the opposite ends of the support tube.
Exchanging paper rolls in this type of toilet paper holder can be a cumbersome operation. First, the support tube must be axially compressed so that the shaft and the used-up roll of toilet paper can be removed from between the side place. After removing the used-up roll, a new roll is inserted on to the shaft which must be axially compressed to reinsert the shaft and new roll into the holder.
Another commonly used toilet paper holder comprises a U-shaped bracket with a wall attaching portion and projecting arms. Instead of a support tube, the projecting arms are formed with knob-like projections that extend into the ends of the center tube of the toilet paper roll. At least one of the arms is hinged where it attaches to the wall portion. To exchange the roll of toilet paper, the hinged arm swings outwardly so that the old roll can be removed and a new one inserted. An example of this type of toilet paper holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,083.
While the second type of toilet paper holder makes it relatively easy to exchange a roll of toilet paper, they are typically constructed of steel and are less attractive than other types of toilet paper holders. These types of toilet paper holders are most commonly found in commercial buildings where aesthetic concerns are less a factor than in homes.
Other examples of toilet paper holders are shown in the patent to Sarro, U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,012 and White, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,067.